Untitled
by Sane
Summary: Funny as heck! I've had a lot of fic ideas lately...but this is my newest one! ^^ Bulma braked up with Yamucha in an...odd way? *shrugs* It's funny! Read this and crack up! *laughs* ~pf~


Disclaimer - I don't own Dragonball Z or the song "All The Small Things" by Blink - 182. I'm just using the song for a funny fic! ^^  


A/N - Yamucha bash! ^^ I noticed that I could change this song around and make a Yamucha bash. I couldn't think of a way to make Bulma sing this, so I just made her sing right away at the beginning. Here it is! ^^  


Untitled - All The Small 'Things'!

Bulma stood in front of a kareoke machine and put the microphone up to her mouth. "This is a song I like very much. But I decided to change it a little" She winked at Yamucha.

Yamucha got excited because he thought Bulma was dedicating a song to him. He smiled dumbly and started to laugh.

"Shut up weakling!" Vegeta yelled at Yamucha.

"But I'm excited!" Yamucha countered.

"Let the woman sing!" 'this will be funny as fuck' Vegeta thought after he yelled at Yamucha. He knew what Bulma was up to.

The whole Z Senshi, which was Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Krillen, Tein, and Choazu, was silent, they wanted to hear what Bulma was going to sing.

"Here I go!" Bulma played the CD in the kareoke machine and started to sing.

All the small 'things'

True care, truth brings

I'll take, one look, your dick, is small

Always, I know, you'll be, not at home

Watching, some chick, masturbating

Say it ain't so

I will not go

Turn the lights off, go fuck a hoe 

(na-na-na...)

*Instrumental. Bulma starts to move to the fast pace beat right here*

Late night, you hoe

Fuck off

I won't

You left your condoms by the stairs

I said go find a slut and fuck her there

Say it ain't so

I will not go

Turn the lights off, go fuck a hoe

(na-na-na...)

Say it ain't so

I will not go

Turn the lights off, go fuck a hoe

Keep you head still

Your my cheap thrill

The night will go on, with my fucking cheap thrill

Say it ain't so

I will not go

Turn the lights off, go fuck a hoe

Keep your head still

Your my cheap thrill

The night will go on

The night will go on

My fucking cheap thrill

Yamucha was sitting in the couch, he looked pale and shocked. The color was out of his skin and all he could do was sit.

"HA! The woman told you weakling!" Vegeta pointed at Yamucha and started to laugh into hysterics.

Yamucha slowly turned his head towards Vegeta. Same dull expression on his face. No emotions were in his eyes, except shock.

"Yup! That was about you Yamucha!" Bulma then went into a laughing fit along with Vegeta.

Vegeta and Bulma then looked at each other. Bulma was standing up holding the microphone still, and Vegeta was on the rug in front of the couch from falling because he laughed so hard. They stared into each others eyes, as if they were looking for a word to say, but none came.

"Hey Yamucha! That really sucks! Bulma just dumped you!" Krillen said walking out the front door. The rest of the Z Senshi followed, all are laughing.

Vegeta stood up and matched Bulma's height, maybe even a little taller. He moved in closer to her and brushed the side of her face with his. Bulma turned her head and caught his mouth with her own. Vegeta was a little taken back at Bulma's bravery, no one has ever done this to him and lived. Bulma forced her tongue into his mouth. Vegeta could taste the cake she had earlier in her mouth. It was a strawberry cake. That just made him more hungry for her. 

There tongues wrestled together as Bulma moved her hands up to the back of Vegeta's head. He pulled Bulma closer to him around the waist as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever to them, the let go of each other.

Yamucha was starring at them with big eyes. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"So Yamucha...how are you?" Bulma and Vegeta still had each other in an embrace. 

"He lost. That's what." Vegeta laughed again at Yamucha.

"Where's Tien?" That was all Yamucha could think now. 

Bulma and Vegeta both fell over. They landed on top of each other. But they didn't care.

End!


End file.
